Life's not fair
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: What would Ghostface do if one of his victims did the unexpected? And what would the consequences of the victims actions be? Read this story to find out. R&R! Some characters in here are my own characters.
1. Drowning in sorrows

_**Life's not fair **_

Sophilia Gonaray tapped her hand on her stomach to the beat of the song she had blaring out into her ears, attempting to relax after another awkward day of school, trying to drown out her sorrows.

Her best friend, Hannah, had been murdered by that evil son of a bitch, Ghostface, yesterday evening.

A tear ran down her cheek, the song lyrics beginning to suffocate her instead of soothing her aching heart.

She missed Hannah so much.

Ripping the earbuds out of her ears, she roughly shoved her ipod and earbuds into a drawer of her bedside cabinet, the offending song still buzzing out of the tiny white earbuds.

The 'Nightmare On Elm Street' theme tune suddenly sounded in the air, making her jump.

Accepting the call without looking to see who it was, she held it up to her ear. "Hello?" All she could hear was heavy breathing. "Who is this?" She received no answer to her question. "You must have the wrong number, i'm gonna go now, bye-" "Don't you fucking hang up on me you bitch!" A deep, sexy voice roared. "Who the fuck are you?" She whispered. He chuckled darkly, "What's your favourite scary movie?"

Feeling her courage slowly returning, she replied sarcastically, "Bambi, what's yours?" "Bambi...what an interesting choice...you get scared easily, then..." He hanged up on her.

Sighing in relief, Sophilia put her purple Blackberry phone back in her back pocket. Walking out of her lilac bedroom, she looked left and right, paranoid that Ghostface might jump out at her and brutally murder her like he did to sweet, innocent Hannah.

Poor Hannah didn't deserve to die so young, it wasn't fair. "Life's not fair..." She muttered to no one in particular.

"And it's about to get a whole lot worse!" Exclaimed the deep voice that had spoken to her on the phone two minutes ago.

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **_Hi and thanks for actually reading this! :)This is my first Scream Fanfic, and thought I might as well make it about something interesting and see what the consequences will be... Read and Review! _


	2. Saved by the bladder

Sophilia screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Ghostface standing at the bottom of the stairs, knife poised to stab.

He ran up the stairs towards her and grabbed her right arm, sending her tumbling down the stairs, with his knife sticking out of her right shoulder, her long golden hair billowing all around her head.

She crashed at the bottom of the stairs landing on her side – her right side.

"Fuck!" She shrieked in pain as she shakily pulled the knife out of the back of her shoulder.

Ghostface chuckled darkly as he hurried down the stairs to grab the knife out of her hands, but Sophilia surprised him when she rolled out of the way, making him fall over.

She smirked weakly at him as she slowly got to her feet, feeling battered and bruised all over.

But then Sophilia's luck began to run out when she realised in horror that she desperately needed to go to the toilet.

Scrambling frantically up the stairs, she didn't see Ghostface pull something out of his pocket.

He aimed the gun at her retreating back, but before he could pull the trigger, Sophilia's mother came charging at him with a butcher knife.

"Not my daughter, you son of a bitch!"

She twisted the knife with all the strength she had into the arm that was pointing the gun at Sophilia.

Ghostface dropped the gun, and it bounced on the stairs towards her.

Before she could grab it, Ghostface elbowed her in the face, and she fell flat on her back, injuring her neck.

He swiped the gun from the bottom stair, and then turned around to face the top of the stairs to shoot Sophilia, but she wasn't there anymore.

Sophilia was busy in the bathroom, getting rid of an annoying ache in her bladder.

So he turned back around to face Sophilia's mother, and shot her in the forehead, killing her instantly.

HauntedImmortalNightmare: _Sorry about killing her mother off so soon, but that was pretty damn dramatic, huh? ;) Keep on giving me those lovely reviews, peeps! There's still more story to read! _


	3. No one's truly dead

Sophilia heard the gunshot, and instantly knew that her mother was now dead, like Hannah.

Fury surged through her, and she screamed in rage as she charged out of the bathroom, with Ghostface's knife in her right hand, leaving the cold tap running with the plug still in the hole in the sink.

She now didn't care whether she lived or died.

She was all alone in her life.

All the rest of her family were dead, and she'd only had her mother.

Ghostface didn't manage to turn around and shoot her in time before she stabbed him several times deeply in his chest.

Sophilia pulled the bloody knife out of him as he fell to the floor next to Sophilia's dead mother, his gun too far away for him to quickly grab.

She grabbed the gun that had landed in front of the white front door, and aimed it at Ghostface's forehead.

Ripping off the Ghostface mask, she gasped in shock at who she saw.

"I thought you were dead!"

Long brown hair with pink highlights was tucked into the neck hole of the costume.

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **_Who do you guys think the killer is? Or is it obvious now? Haha, I think it's kinda obvious...What with Sophilia thinking she was dead... Please review! :D_


	4. Not called Hannah

The girl with pink highlights smirked.

"I was...but I came back to life."

Hannah snorted.

"I faked my own death."

Sophilia growled, "What happened in Woodsboro, Hannah?"

She slapped Hannah when she let out a deranged laugh.

"My name's not Hannah!"

"Who are you then!" Shouted Sophilia, dangerously close to pulling the trigger.

"Sidney shot me! Thought I was dead! But I wasn't."

She laughed manically again, "Fair enough, I did try to kill her first. She never fucking dies!"

Blood dripped out of her mouth and onto the wooden floorboards.

"And now, I think I'm dying for real."

"Good."

Sophilia smiled coldly at her.

"I hope you fucking burn in hell, bitch!"

She hit 'Hannah' hard on the right side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"I thought we were friends." Whispered Sophilia, a tear sliding down her left cheek as she stared down at the brown haired girl, the blood still pouring out of her mouth.

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **_So, if you've watched Scream 4 and remember the ending...Jill Roberts might be the killer. There's a slight chance she might not be in this Fanfiction ;)..._


	5. Mourn later, Act now

Sophilia, with silent tears dripping down her cheeks, walked into the kitchen of her home that she would now be haunted by memories of her mother's murder.

Killed by her own best friend.

Who turned out to be a complete and utter psychopath.

"I should have known anyone from Woodsboro would be messed up...but no, i just have to become best friends with a murderer...my life is so fucked up! Ugh!"

She put down the gun and knife on the countertop that was next to the sink, and then she thoroughly washed her bloody hands with soap and warm water, her right shoulder stinging like crazy.

Sophilia choked back a sob.

"This is no time for crying. I can mourn later, and act now...yeah, that's what I'm gonna do..."

She turned to her left to dry her hands on the blue towel.

Turning back to her right to pick up the gun and knife, she saw that they were both no longer there on the countertop.

"Surprise, Sophilia."

Sophilia snapped her head up to look behind herself, and saw 'Hannah' standing there, looking perfectly fine, smirking.

"Were you mourning for me? Aw, how sweet!"

Hannah chuckled darkly.

"Looks like my acting classes payed off."

She pointed the gun at Sophilia's forehead and the knife at her stomach.

"How does it feel to know that you could die any second now, Sophilia? Can you feel the adrenaline pulsing through your veins, and your heart pounding in your head?"

Unknown to Hannah, Sophilia had something up her sleeve.

She slipped it out of her sleeve as quietly and as unnoticeably as she could.

"Yes I can, Hannah. Can you feel THIS?"

Knocking the gun out of Hannah's right hand and the knife out of her left, Sophilia stabbed Hannah deeply in the heart.

"Now why don't you do us all a favour and just fucking DIE!"

Hannah, unseen by Sophilia, rolled her eyes, and dramatically fell onto the floor.

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **_Thanks for the reviews! :D Now, is Hannah really called Hannah and just thinks she's someone else...or is her name really not Hannah? That is the question... Sophilia hasn't seemed to have remembered that Hannah's wearing protective chest gear at the moment...Epic Fail...xD_


	6. Realisation

Sophilia stared at Hannah, who seemed to be dead going by the lifeless expression on her face.

"Is she dead?" she whispered out loud to herself, going down onto her knees to check Hannah's pulse.

She hesitated when she was about to touch the pulse on Hannah's right wrist, realisation slapping her in the face.

"Oh shit. I'm in a horror movie."

Sophilia gasped, "How many rules have I fucking broken already?Fuck!"

Hannah's mouth quirked into a smirk.

Sophilia unconsciously tightened her grip on the gun and knife in her hands.

Panic crawled around her body when she realised that she had no idea what to do.

She had no idea how to survive a horror movie.

And now she was facing the consequences.

"I know! I'll call the cops...oh, maybe not, I almost forgot cops in horror movies are fucking stupid."

Sophilia ran out of the kitchen.

Opening the front door, she noticed something else that seemed like something out of a horror movie.

"Oh my god! Hannah's not dead!"

Hannah clapped her hands mockingly from inside the kitchen.

"What colour's your hair like, Sophilia? Blonde?" sneered Hannah, talking through the voice changer to sound like Ghostface.

"Did you run out the front door? No, you ran back up the stairs and let me kill your mother!"

Anger boiled in her blood, and Sophilia screeched in outrage as she stormed back into the kitchen, leaving the front door wide open.

And found that Hannah was no longer lying on the floor.

She wasn't even in the kitchen.

"You're getting as fucking stupid as a horror movie cop." cackled Hannah.

"You better pray I don't find you, Hannah! Because when I do, I'm gonna fucking kill you and not fail!"

"Oh, no, sweety, you better pray I don't find you. Alone."

Sophilia made a mental note to look up on the internet how to survive a horror movie at the same time as hearing the front door slam shut.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**__ Do any of you reviewers know what Horror movie rules she broke other than the two I point out at the end of this chapter? And can someone please tell me some of the rules of How to Survive a Horror Movie for the next chapter? Thanks if you do! ;D_


	7. Hannah's first proper Ghostface kill

Hannah arrived outside a house from running out of Sophilia's house, thanking her lucky stars that she'd remembered to put body armour on underneath her Ghostface costume and fake blood, of a boy who she knew from school's house called Ryan Dartwell, a boy who she hated.

A boy that was her ex boyfriend.

A boy that was going to be her first proper kill as Ghostface.

Grabbing the voice changer out of one pocket of her Ghostface costume and a phone out of the other, she dialled Ryan's house number, and then held the voice changer up to her mouth with a sadistic grin.

She could see him sitting on the couch in his living room watching the TV on his own, and he jumped when the phone rang suddenly.

Holding back a deranged cackle of laughter, she saw him reluctantly turn down the sound of the TV and answer the phone.

"Hello?" he grumbled, not bothering to hide his reluctance to talk to whoever was calling him.

"Hello, who am I talking to?" she replied calm and politely, trying not to shout all the obscenities she wanted to hurl down the phone at him and his 'I don't give a fuck about anyone else but me' attitude.

But she only just about managed to stop herself by reminding herself that she would be killing him soon and he would be at her mercy.

Weak and defenceless.

Dead.

He didn't deserve any mercy from her.

She saw him roll his brown eyes, "Why don't you tell me, you're the one who fucking called me!"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

Ryan sighed an annoyed sigh, "Not until you tell me your name."

"Why don't I tell you my nickname? It's pretty famous."

"What is it, then? I might know your real name if it really is famous." Ryan said mockingly, smirking.

"Ghostface."

Ryan's face paled dramatically, and the smirk dropped off his face.

"Yeah right, this is just some fucked up prank call or something, isn't it? One of those stupid calls that gets uploaded onto YouTube?"

"No. I'm just wondering who the ugly fucker that's watching The Shining I'm looking at is."

Hannah smirked when he briefly looked offended at being called ugly.

"Leave me the fuck alone, you fucked up stalker. Anyways, if I'm so ugly, then why bother stalking me, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself, bitch, it'll only get yourself killed."

Ryan looked around himself, paranoid, his medium length brown hair swishing around his head, and then he let out a nervous, shaky laugh, "Yeah right, no it won't. No one's gonna fucking kill me."

Hannah smiled, and then whispered creepily into the phone, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

Then she ended the call and made her way up to Ryan's bedroom window that he had left open.

~0~0~

She climbed up to his window easily enough, like a spider, and then silently slid into Ryan's house through his big bedroom window, feeling like a ninja assassin.

Making sure her Ghostface mask was on securely, and that her hair was tucked in, she got her spare knife out of her pocket and then listened to try and work out where Ryan was in the house.

Hannah could hear his panicked breathing coming from the stairs, and then she heard him say to himself, "Why the fuck did I choose to stay at home alone when there's a Ghostface murderer killing people? Why?"

His footsteps were coming closer and closer towards his bedroom, where Hannah was, so she stood where, if he opened the door, she would be hidden from view for a few seconds.

Luckily for Hannah, and unluckily for Ryan, he did open the door of his bedroom, and, after saying "Oh my God!" under his breath with his eyes closed and his right hand on his forehead several times, he shut the door.

Hannah wasted no time zooming towards him like a bullet, and she sliced his stomach.

Ryan clutched at his bleeding stomach, squealing like a pig, his face the picture of agony.

"Heeere's Johnny!" exclaimed Hannah, at the same time as it's said in the movie The Shining that could still be heard blaring out of the TV from downstairs in the living room.

"The fuck's wrong with you, man? I'm no pig for you to slaughter!"

Hannah let out a chillingly deranged laugh, "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

As she stalked towards him, blood-covered knife raised in the air in attack, Ryan wailed, "Please, don't hurt me anymore! I'm too young to die!"

"Wendy? Darling? Light, of my life. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just going to bash your brains in."

"Huh? My name's not Wendy!"

"And my name's not Jack, you stupid squealing piglet!" she growled as she swung the knife down deep into Ryan's stomach.

Ryan let out a gut-wrenching scream as he fell onto his knees, trying to get the knife out of him.

But she had stuck it into his stomach so that it was firmly wedged, so he only caused himself more pain.

"Get it out of me!" he shrieked, blood dripping out of his mouth as he spoke.

Hannah shoved the knife deeper into Ryan's injured stomach, "Are you sure self-pity is a luxury you can afford, Jack?"

Then she tugged the knife out of his stomach and leaned in close to stab him in the heart, whispering into his left ear, "I warned you that flattering yourself would get you killed."

As he died, Ryan stared into the eyes of the Ghostface mask, and whispered pleadingly, "Who are you?"

"The last person you'll ever see alive!"

And with one last shove of the knife into his heart, he was dead.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**_ _...I have to admit, I felt a bit ill writing this chapter... ^^_

Anyways, thanks for reading, and Please Review! :D


	8. Sorting out the killer problem

Sophilia thought about calling the police, but then how could she prove that Hannah was the new Ghostface killer?

"Why me, God? Why me?"

Her Blackberry started ringing when she was about to walk outside of the front door of her house.

She answered her phone with her heart beating faster than usual.

"Hannah?"

"No, this isn't Hannah anymore. Guess again, bitch."

Feeling her blood boil with rage, Sophilia screamed into the phone, "Fuck you, you crazy bitch!"

"Wrong answer. Better start running!"

Sophilia immediately ended the call, running out of the house screaming bloody murder.

People all around her came out of their houses to see who was screaming.

One of her mother's friends ran over to her looking concerned.

"What's the matter, Sophilia? Why're you screaming?"

Noticing that her right shoulder had been stabbed, Carrie gasped in shock.

"You've been stabbed! Who stabbed you, Sophilia?"

Sophilia suddenly felt numb.

She tried to speak, but could no longer get any words out of her mouth.

So she pointed to her house.

Taking the hint, Carrie nodded and then stepped inside the house.

Screaming when she saw Amber's dead body, Carrie exclaimed, "Murder! Murder!"

Sophilia felt a hand on her left shoulder steer her away from the house.

"C-come on, Sophilia, you're gonna come stay with me for a little while. Someone call the cops!"

~0~0~

When they both got to Carrie's house, it soon became clear that something wasn't right.

"Ryan, I'm home!"

When she didn't hear a reply, Carrie walked up the stairs, dread filling her heart with every step.

After knocking on the door a few times, she opened Ryan's bedroom door, and was greeted with yet another horrific sight.

Her son's dead body.

~0~0~

Sophilia knew that Ryan would be dead as soon as she entered the Dartwell's house.

Ryan was Hannah's ex-boyfriend.

So she didn't bother following Carrie up the stairs to Ryan's room.

Seeing something dressed in black run past a window, Sophilia didn't even have time to react before Hannah stabbed her.

"I warned you, Sophilia, and now it's game over for you. I win."

~0~0~

"I-is she going to be okay?"

"I'm afraid she's going to have to stay here for a little while, Ms Dartwell. Whoever stabbed her stabbed her pretty deeply, causing Sophilia severe damage to her stomach."

Carrie fought back a sob.

So many people that she cared for in her life had been taken away from her.

Her husband, her son, her best friend, and now her best friend's daughter might be taken away from her too.

"S-so she's okay? She's not going to die?"

The nurse shrugged, "I'm not sure, Ms Dartwell. She might be...but then again she might not be...We'll see if she's okay if she wakes up..."

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: Sorry for not updating this story for 105 days...no one was reviewing or anything :/ :( **


End file.
